


Lights Out

by Otaku67



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Power Outage, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a blackout can light the way to great opportunities. ...but they can also end quite badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by wing-spiker on Tumblr

**Sorry for the wait! I’ve had real bad writer’s block lately. Here it goes, hope you like it!**

“Oy, aren’t you gonna eat anything, Kageyama?”

The Karasuno volleyball team gathered around a table in the cafeteria of the small resort at which they were holding their seasonal training camp. Takeda-sensei had warned them ahead of time that there was a hurricane warning, but the team was too fired up to reschedule the camp. Besides, all of their practicing would be indoors, so there wouldn’t be any _major_  problems. But there was one issue completely unrelated to the storm: their setter was acting strangely. Kageyama had barely spoken a word since the team arrived at the resort, and his performance throughout the day’s drills was consistently sub-par- especially when working with Hinata. He seemed to be in a mental stupor that nobody knew how to break him out of.

“Helloooo, Earth to Kags! Aren’t you gonna eat?” Nishinoya repeated himself, leaning across Hinata to poke Kageyama in the shoulder. Kageyama jolted at the touch as if he had just been smacked awake.

“What?” He glanced up from his empty plate, staring at his senpai in bewilderment. Before he could acknowledge exactly what Nishinoya had said to him, he suddenly seemed to realize that he was sitting beside Hinata, and he suspiciously averted his gaze with silent discomfort. 

Nishinoya shrugged. No use prying. Focusing his attention onto the food in front of him, Nishinoya grin and quickly dug in. He immediately choked. “Whoa, this isn’t cooked all the way!” he gagged, dropping his fork and knife in disgust.

“Sorry about that... The power was flickering on and off earlier, so the stove probably kicked out halfway through,” Takeda-sensei apologized, reluctantly taking a bite of his own meal. Karasuno mumbled and murmured collectively, not wanting to complain about their teacher’s cooking but also uneager to eat half-cooked meat.

As the team gave halfhearted pokes at their food, the lights suddenly flickered. Then, after just a few seconds of stable lighting, the entire cafeteria plunged into darkness.

All of the boys had varied reactions to the blackout, but none of them responded even remotely similarly to Kageyama. He found himself abruptly breaking out of his daze, as if the darkness had somehow cleared away the fog in his head. There had been one thing on Kageyama’s mind all day, one thing that put him in his stupor: Hinata. Or, more specifically, the idea of _kissing_  Hinata.

Kageyama and Hinata had been officially dating for a few weeks at this point. They had confusing and often angst-inducing feelings for each other for much longer than that, but now that things were official between them, Kageyama was beginning to feel a sense of obligation. Of course the entire team had seen it coming from day one, so they had no need to hide their relationship; still, they rarely did much more than hold hands or hug, and so they had yet to kiss each other- not even in private. Kageyama knew that Hinata wanted to kiss- he made it painstakingly obvious- but he also knew that Hinata was waiting for him to make the first move, and Kageyama could feel the pressure growing heavier each day. He wanted to kiss Hinata, he truly did... But he didn’t know _how._

Now was the perfect opportunity.

His mind began working at hyper speed. He needed to do it quickly, before the power came back on... Hinata was sitting right beside him, to his right, so all he had to do was lean over and just _kiss_  him....

The moment passed before Kageyama could even register that he had done it. The lights had turned on again, but Kageyama’s eyes were still closed, his lips still puckered slightly. Heart beating wildly, he slowly opened his eyes... to see the befuddled face of Nishinoya.

... _What? What’s going on?_  Kageyama thought, dumbfounded. _Why is Nishinoya-senpai here? Wasn’t Hinata between us?_  The answer to his question was quickly answered as Hinata’s orange head peeked up from under the table, where he had apparently dove in fright when the lights went out. ...but if Hinata was hiding under the table, then that meant...

“...that didn’t just happen,” Kageyama whispered in horror.

“Let’s never speak of this again?” Nishinoya, stunned, suggested.

Kageyama might have been crying; he was too mortified to tell. “Agreed.”


End file.
